Minecraft 1.9 - Setting Up
Introduction Welcome to starting your first time to setting up for Minecraft 1.9! There are a few things we need to do before we can get started into coding. We're going to learn about... * Downloading Eclipse * Downloading Forge * Setting up the files Let's get started! Setting Up Downloading Eclipse Downloading eclipse is probably one of the easiest things to do for setting up Minecraft 1.9. First, you need to go to the eclipse website by either click on this link or googling "eclipse". If you do google "eclipse", then click on the result that says "Download Eclipse", not the ads above it. Now that we are on the download page, you will see that there are many different types of eclipse you can download. I suggest downloading Eclipse IDE for Java Developers, but the Eclipse IDE for Java EE Developers will work as well. For this tutorial we will be working with the Java one, not the Java EE one. Go ahead and click the download for which bit your version is (64Bit or 32Bit). On this page it will say "Select a Mirror", here you want to click the download button to the left of your screen seen as in the image to the right. Once you have pressed that button a ZIP file will start downloading. Once it has finished download, you are going to want to extract it to wherever you want to keep your eclipse. I'm going to keep mine under a folder called "Tutorial Folder". Once you have extracted it, you have completed the Eclipse download. Downloading Forge The next step in setting up for Minecraft 1.9 is installing Minecraft Forge. This is probably the quickest step, as it's very simple. First, you're going to want to go to this website. If you're reading this from the future, click on 1.9 under Minecraft Versions. You have two choices here, download latest and download recommended. For this tutorial, we'll be using version 12.16.1.1923. Make sure you download the Mdk, and not anything else. The Mdk will also be a zipped file, and is going to be your workspace for setting up your mod. Extract the Mdk to a file once again, but don't make it the same file as your Eclipse folder. Setting up the Files Finally, let's open up your Forge folder you have made. In here, we're going to hold down Shift and Right Click on the blank space in the folder. You should see a little menu pop up, as if you were ready to rename a file. Click on Open command window here. In that window, you are going to type the below... gradlew setupDecompWorkspace eclipse Once it has started, let it download the files it needs. This can take between 1-10 minutes to set up, depending on your internet speed. When it has finished download, you have completed the setup process. Finishing Up What we have done in this session is download eclipse and forge, and put them into files; ex is to the below. Click here to go back to the main page once you have finished overviewing everything.